Empire of Antioquia
The Empire of Antioquia is an Empire ubicated on South America. It was created by Kovrov I, who still leads the Empire as of today. History Kingdom of Antioquia The Kingdom of Antioquia was the formal period of Antioquia between 2006-2012 that preceded the Empire. It was created by Kovrov after the collapse of the economy of the Republic of Colombia and neighboring countries. The kingdom suffered a constant war with neighboring states due to the campaigns of conquest led Kovrov, in order to unify the free states into one nation. The system of government during the reign was similar to the current rule. Kovrov acted as king and established a number of military-oriented courts in each province. These courts conducted a purge against socialists and communists in the provinces, this period is known as the "White Terror regime" because of the brutal methods used by the courts to stop any revolutionary movement In 2008 the kingdom suffered a serious crisis due to the absence of Kovrov during their campaigns, which spread during the following years. The unifying campaign lasted 4 years (2008-2012) and culminated in the creation of the Empire of Antioquia, which includes the territories of the former nations of Colombia, Venezuela, Panama, Ecuador and parts of Brazil Establishment of the Empire On May 1, 2012, after the victory of Antioquia in Maracaibo and the defeat of the Venezuelan Confederation, Kovrov decided to unite the conquered nations in a single great empire. Kovrov Summoned the Royal Committee of Angostura, which, in May 24, proclaimed the royal charter, formally uniting nations under one banner. The next day, Kovrov was crowned Supreme Emperor of Antioquia in the City of Medellin. The first meeting of the Consulate was a day later and ratified the Empire and Kovrov as it leader. On June 4, Kovrov officially convened provincial courts to endorse the role of the empire at the departmental level. This affirmed the integrity of the empire and the loyalty of the provinces to Kovrov Government Antioquia follows the Royal Charter proclaimed in 2012. The Emperor of Antioquia is the Supreme Authority of the Empire. He holds executive, legislative and judicial powers in order to preserve the integrity of the Empire and its people. The Emperor appoints the Consulate and the Proconsul of the Empire. The Royal Court of Justice is the second authority in judicial matters, it most important duty is to protect the royal institutions of the Charter. The Consulate The Consulate is the left-hand of the Emperor. The Consulate is the organism in charge of implementing the laws of the emperor across the Empire and its colonies. The leader of the Consulate is the Proconsul of the Empire, who is appointed by Kovrov to be its representative in the Consulate. The Consulate currently consists of 6 Consuls *Consul of Internal Affairs and Justice *Consul of Foreign Affairs and Intelligence *Consul of Economy and Treasury *Consul of Defense and Security *Consul of Education and Public Administration *Consul of Development and Production Economy The Empire of Antioquia currently has a strong, developing economy. Antioquia counts with healthy industry sector and a very powerful agricultural sector, with an average production of 11.600.000 tons of agricultural products, which represents the 70% of the overall exportations. The Empire is currently undergoing a massive industrialization, with an anual increase of 31% of the total Industrial Production. The Empire also counts with an advanced network of infrastructure, which has enabled rapid development in the agricultural and service sectors. Antioquia uses an unified taxation system with the Royal Income Tax, which is a 28% of citizens total income. This tax is recolected by the Imperial Bank of Antioqui'''a, which is also the institution in charge of printing the national currency, the '''Antioquian Peso. The Emperor is also the supreme authority in Economical matters, he is the only authority that can create or abolish taxes, as well as dissolving the Imperial Bank of Antioquia. Military The Imperial Army is in charge of defending antioquia's borders. The IM is directed by the Imperial Military Committee of Antioquia with the Emperor of Antioquia acting as Commander in Chief. The Empire of Antioquia uses a hierarchical system within the military system. The Emperor is the Commander in Chief of the army with the Imperial Military Committee, then there are the generals of division with his lieutenants, each squad has a sergeant and two captains to maintain order within the brigade. National Navy The Imperial Navy is in charge of defending the national waters and the sovereignity. The navy also carries out inteligence operations for the Imperial Deparment of Security. Since the Decree Number 7 of 2012, the Navy is ongoin a massive modernization. The head of the navy is appointed by the Imperial Military Committee of Antioquia, along with the Imperial Cabinet. Imperial Air Force The Imperial Air Force is the institution in charge of defending the skies of the fatherland. The IAF is jurisdiccion, along with the navy and the infantry, of the Imperial Military Committee of Antioquia and its respective authorities. Since the Decree Number 7 of 2012, the IAF is ongoing a massive modernization. The head of the IAF is appointed by the Imperial Military Committe of Antioquia, as well as the directors of the IAF controlled bases. The IAF currently have six Airports exclusively for their use, 2 of practice and the other 4 of defense, however the IAF also have presence in the Airport of Medellin , the Airport of Quito and in the Airport of Caracas. Foreign Relations Antioquia has an strict foreign relations policy, the Decree Number 9 of 2012 regulates the foreign transactions with other nations. In order to start a bilateral trade, it MUST be approved by the Emperor of Antioquia, the Emperor will examine the Humanitary Situation of the Nation and its Results in the International Economic Competitiveness Index in order to pass and approve the contract. The Imperial Foreign Office is in charge of managing the embassies of Antioquia, the office also holds the responsability of managing the foreign aid system, altrought there are plans of creating a independent institution for this matter. Education and Social Protection The National Education Program is managed by the Educational Board, the board currently consists of 10 members. Education is FREE in Antioquia and all the educational institutions are public and managed by the state. The Network of Public Education currently consists of 12 Grade Schools, 21 High Scools, and 2 Colleges. The Royal University of Antioquia is the top of the educational system of Antioquia and the center of all technological research in Antioquia. The current Head Master of the University is Alfred Ramz. The Healthcare system and the Social Policy is responsability of the National Healthcare Board and the Advocacy of the People. Healthcare is free in Antioquia. Religion and Culture There is no national religion, but instead a large amount of mixed teachings and religions. According to the last National Census, the 34% of the population is christian, the 26% is muslim, another 10% is Jewish and, surprisingly, a large amount of the 30% of the population is atheist/agnostic. Culture and high quality art at Antioquia have been and are immense. They have left their mark deep in the life of Antioquia, and have crossed national boundaries very far abroad. The cultural voice Antioquia has walked for virtually all the major capitals of the world in every continent, with the echoes of ambassadors as Botero, Juanes, Jaime Llano Gonzalez, Pelon Santamarta, Tartarin Moreira and many other. Juanes, for example, a contemporary superstar of the early twenty-first century, a knight of the French cultural order, and has been so far the only artist in the world selected to act before the Post-European Parliament and to act opposite Paul McCartney in super -concerts in Los Angeles and many other places on the planet also have been given many other awards and decorations. Juanes is also the composer, with colaboration of Kovrov itself, of the National Anthem of Antioquia. Language There are several languages in Antioquia along with the official languages. English and Spanish are spoken by a majority of the population. While the official language is Paisan, though there are many other languages spoken in the Antioquia. A majority of all Antioquians are bilingual. Sports Sports is a very important part of the Antioquians daily activities. The most popular sport Antioquia is football. The sport in Antioquia is managed by state Federations that exist in order to help organize events. It is common for youth between ages 5–13 to participate in sports at various youth organizations. Many sporting events are anticipated by citizens, and many citizens watch them from their homes. The Royal Communications Network has a major contract with the Federation of Sports of Antioquia. Media and Information Antioquia counts with the Royal Communications Network which is managed by the Consul of Internal Affairs and Justice. All channels are public and managed by the Imperial Institutions of Communications: NTN and ROYACOL. The main news network of Antioquia is TeleAntioquia along with TeleMedellin, and the main entertainment channel is Royal. The Emperor has its own channel: Good Morning Emperator, in which he adresses the population of the Empire. Territorial Organanization Antioquia is divided in 3 districts in order to facilitate the administration of the country. Antioquia currently has 12 departments, each one with its own governor. Districts of the Empire The Antioquian territory has the following districts: *'Northern District' *'Central District' *'Southern District' Departments of the Empire Each district is divided into Departments *'North District': 4 Departments - Apure, Orinoco, Venezuela and Zulia. *'Center District': 5 Departments - Boyaca, Cauca, Cundinamarca, Magdalena and Isthmus. *'Southern District': 3 Departments - Azuay,Guayaquil, Ecuador. Departments of the Empire Each department is divided into Provinces *'Apure': 2 Provinces - Barinas and Achaguas. *'Azuay': 3 Provinces - Cuenca, Loja, and Jaen and Maynas Bracamoros. *'Boyacá': 4 Provinces - Tunja, Casanare, Pamplona, and Socorro. *'Cauca': 4 Provinces - Popayan, Buenaventura, Chocó and Pasto. *'Cundinamarca': 4 Provinces - Bogotá, Old Antioquia, Mariquita and Neyva / Neiva. *'Guayaquil': 2 Provinces - Guayaquil and Manabi. *'Isthmus': 2 Provinces - Panama and Veragua. *'Magdalena': 3 Provinces - Cartagena, Santa Marta and Riohacha. *'Orinoco': 4 Provinces - Cumana, Barcelona, Guayana and Margarita. *'Quito': 3 Provinces - Pichincha, Chimborazo and Imbabura. *'Venezuela': 2 Provinces - Caracas and Carabobo. *'Zulia': 4 Provinces - Maracaybo / Maracaibo, Coro, Merida and Trujillo. Geography of the Empire The most characteristic aspect of the country was undoubtedly the great Andes. This mountain range occupying the western half of the country, entering the Southern District, then dividing into three branches as it enters the Center District and finally curving soon to go to the territory of the North District. The highest peaks of the Empire are close to the equator, with a lot of them located in the Southern District. The higher the Mount Chimborazo (6,310 m), followed by the Cotopaxi (5,897 m), Cayambe (5,790 m), Sierra Nevada de Santa Marta (5775 m), Antisana (5,758 m) and Nevado del Huila (5,750 m ) .14 it is noteworthy that all these heights are volcanoes (both extinct and active), except for the Sierra Nevada de Santa Marta. Approximately one third of the country belongs to the plains of the Orinoco, a vast savannah grasslands cover suitable for livestock and agriculture, and watered by numerous rivers. The remaining portion of the terriroty is occupied by the wide plain of the Amazon, full of unexplored and huge rivers. See Also Category:Member of Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact